


Zjizvená pírka

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Protective Avengers, Racism, Wingfic, Wings, kind of
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Peterovi Parkerovi bylo osm, když definitivně pochopil, že nejlepší bude už nikdy svá křídla před zraky ostatních nevytáhnout.Peterovi Parkerovi bylo patnáct, když Tony Stark jeho rozhodnutí zadupal do země.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385143
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Zjizvená pírka

Křídla jsou pro lidi jednou z nejcennějších věcí na celém světě. Každý si ta svá střeží jako oko v hlavě a nedá na ně dopustit, protože křídla jsou symbolem hrdosti. Křídla reagují na lidské emoce, _zdůrazňují_ je. Lidé je používají, aby vyjádřili důvěru, aby projevili zájem o vztah. 

Samozřejmě, spousta lidí používá svá křídla také k létání, aby si zkrátili cestu, když nestíhají, a většině nevadí mít svá křídla vytažená na veřejnosti. 

Peter Parker patřil mezi tu menšinu, jež svá křídla nenechávala vytažená. Protože Peter byl vrána. A jakkoli společnost pokročila, velká spousta lidí stále považovala uhlově černá křídla, jimiž se vrány pyšnily, za smolná. Předsudky ho strašily na každém kroku, lidé na něj vrhali lítostivé či zhnusené pohledy, kdykoli se prošel po ulici s křídly vytaženými, a rodiče zakazovali svým dětem hrát si s ním na hřištích. A jakkoli ušlechtilou povahu Peter měl, pověry, v jejichž pravdivost lidé věřili po tisíciletí, však byly silnější než ryzost jeho duše. Nesešlo na tom, jak moc se jeho rodiče, strejda Ben i teta May snažili mu říct, že nic z toho, co lidé povídají, není pravda – on se postupem času naučil svá křídla nenávidět. 

~~~

Peterovi Parkerovi bylo osm, když definitivně pochopil, že nejlepší bude už nikdy svá křídla před zraky ostatních nevytáhnout. 

Čtyři o rok starší spolužáci si na něj po škole počkali a zahnali do kouta, kde ho napadli. Shodili ho na zem, kde jej zalehli, aby nemohl utéct, a několika chytrými údery podél páteře jeho křídla samovolně vylétla ven. Dva kluci popadli jeho křídla a další dva zanořili nože do místa, kde křídla vycházejí ze zad. 

Jediné, co Petera zachránilo od uřezání křídel, byl jeho zoufalý křik, jenž zaslechl učitel opravující písemky o pár učeben dál. 

Jeho křídla se nakonec uzdravila, aniž by ostří poškodilo možnost letu či způsobovalo bolest při vytažení křídel, ale jizvy, ty na jeho těle i duši zůstaly už napořád. 

~~~

Peterovi Parkerovi bylo čtrnáct, když ho na školním výletě kousl radioaktivní pavouk.

Získal nelidské schopnosti. Zlepšily se mu smysly, zrychlilo hojení, měl mnohem větší sílu.

Ale když v soukromí svého pokoje opatrně vytáhl svá křídla, aby zjistil, jestli je jeho pozměněná DNA nějak poznamenala, brzy je při pohledu na černé vraní peří zase skryl pod kůži. 

~~~

Peterovi bylo čtrnáct, když mu po několika dlouhých letech krytí křídla nedobrovolně vyrazila ze zad kvůli emocím. 

Rudá krev ulpěla na jeho černém peří, když se zoufale tiskl ke krvácejícímu Benovi, a on při tom pohledu pochopil všechny ty pověry o vranách, jež jej nutily svá křídla nenávidět. 

~~~

Když mu bylo čtrnáct, našel Tonyho Starka sedět ve svém obýváku. 

Tehdy silou vůle potlačoval nadšení, aby zabránil svým křídlům se objevit. 

Byl vrána, posel smrti. Nemohl dopustit, aby na jeho křídla doplatil i Tony Stark, jeho největší hrdina. Ne když už na ně doplatili jeho rodiče o strejda Ben. 

Zapřísahal se, že Tonymu Starkovi svá křídla nikdy neukáže. 

Nesnesl by to zhnusení v jeho obličeji, kdyby zjistil, kým Peter ve skutečnosti je. 

~~~

Peterovi Parkerovi bylo patnáct, když na něj Adrian Toomes shodil budovu.

Sotva viděl, jak se na něj řítí několik tun betonu, skrčil se a ze zad mu instinktivně vyrazila křídla v marné snaze ho před sutinami ubránit. Jediné, čeho tím docílil, bylo více zranění. 

Té noci, poté, co Vultura zanechal Happymu a sebral všechny své síly, aby se zvedl z billboardu, vklouzl oknem do Nedova pokoje, kde na něj jeho nejlepší kamarád již čekal. 

Ned už Peterova křídla viděl, a jako jeden z mála se jej nejen neštítil, ale dokonce zůstal i jeho kamarádem, a to byl jediný důvod, proč si od něj nechal svá křídla ošetřit. Byť ani jeden z nich nevěděl přesně, jak bez vhodného prostředí a náčiní napravit nalomená křídla, za doprovodu Peterova skučení se jim podařilo kosti zafixovat, a potom nechali Peterovo superrychlé hojení, ať dělá své zázraky. 

Nezapomněli taky napsat May, aby se nestrachovala, a když z Peterova těla vyprchal veškerý adrenalin a zvítězila nad ním únava, prostě se zhroutil na deky, na nichž doposud seděli, křídla stále vytažená. Ned ho převalil na břicho, aby si křídla ještě více neporanil, a sám nakonec odpadl na posteli. 

Druhého dne ráno se Peterova křídla natolik zahojila, že je mohl opět schovat pod kůži, ačkoli šrámy, jež kusy kovu a betonu způsobily, mu zůstaly jako připomínka včerejší noci už napořád. 

~~~

Peterovi Parkerovi bylo patnáct, když o něj Tony Stark projevil větší zájem a z jejich křehkého učitel-žák vztahu se stalo něco pevného, silného, něco, co je k sobě vázalo téměř jako otce a syna. 

A přesně tehdy se to pro Petera všechno pokazilo. 

~~~

Když bylo Stevově týmu odpuštěno a Avengers se znova sjednotili, věci se do starých kolejí vrátily až překvapivě snadno. Jistě, některé vztahy stále byly napjaté, některé věci se zapomenout nedaly, ale obě strany měly pro tu druhou určité pochopení. A to, že Tony dovedl Buckymu odpustit, že zabil jeho rodiče, vztahům mezi nimi rozhodně prospělo. 

Pak tady byl samozřejmě onen drobný spojovací element jménem Peter Parker. Netrvalo dlouho, aby všichni pochopili, proč se vůči němu chová Tony tak… ochranářsky, a ještě kratší dobu jim zabralo sdílet s ním tyhle pocity. Beze slov se shodli, že Peter Parker, nová krev Avengers a jejich budoucnost, v sobě má prostě něco, co jim zakazovalo ho nemít rád.

Z toho kluka vždycky vyzařovala radost a nadšení a měl v sobě tolik energie, že by ji mohl rozdávat. Zkrátka a dobře, jestli bylo slovo, jímž by se dal Peter popsat, pak to bylo _emocionální_. Nikdy se nesnažil nějak krotit své city, alespoň ne ty pozitivní, jimiž doslova přetékal.

Přesně proto Avengers trochu zaráželo, že ani po půl roce společného soužití neviděli Peterova křídla. Mysleli si, že se všemi těmi city, jimiž mladý hrdina oplýval, bude mít své perutě vytažené pořád, ale zjevně se šeredně pletli.

„Možná se před námi pořád stydí,“ navrhl Sam, když jednoho večera seděli okolo stolu u večeře a společně opět dumali nad Peterem. Snad pokaždé, když s nimi na základně netrávil čas, o něm za den padla alespoň jedna zmínka.

Bucky posouval vidličkou zeleninu po svém talíři. „A nebo nám stále nevěří,“ vzdychl. Jakkoli se snažil udržet svůj hlas netečný, všichni postřehli náznak lítosti a smutku při představě, že by jim Peter nedůvěřoval.

Tony, ke štěstí všech přítomných, zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím… ani já jsem jeho křídla ještě neviděl.“

Clint k němu střelil pohledem, konce jeho křídel se mu zaujetím zatřepotaly. „Opravdu ne?“

Když Stark záporně zavrtěl hlavou, Steve zamyšleně položil jednu ruku na stůl a mávl vidličkou, jíž držel ve své levačce. „Co když…“ začal nejistě. „Co když Peter křídla nemá?“

„Ne,“ zavrhla ten nápad Natasha dřív, než stačil zakořenit v myslích ostatních. „Viděla jsem ho nervózně sahat si na záda nebo se občas zastavil, znehybněl a celý napjal. Poznám, když se člověk snaží nevytáhnout svá křídla.“

Ticho, které po tomhle prohlášení nastalo, bylo ohlušující. Všichni si uvědomovali, že to znamená jediné: Peter před nimi nechtěl vytáhnout svá křídla. Otázkou však zůstávalo, proč.

„No,“ ozval se nakonec Tony, „budeme muset počkat, až za námi Peter přijde sám.“

Nemohli ho nutit. Bylo to neřečené pravidlo mezi lidmi, protože křídla stále byla něco osobního pro všechny. Částečně se dala přirovnat k tetováním; člověk se sám rozhodl, komu, kde a kdy je ukáže.

Mohli jenom čekat.

~~~

„Dobrej, pane Starku!“

„Nazdar, mladej,“ uchechtl se Tony a rozcuchal mu vlasy. Konce jeho vlastních křídel mu lehce zaškubaly, když se Peter se zaskučením neúspěšně snažil si vlasy znova urovnat.

Tony byl poštolka, jeho tmavě hnědá pírka asi v polovině perutí přecházela téměř až do rudých barev a konce jeho křídel společně s jejich spodní částí byly namodralé jako památka na otravu palladiem, jíž se nemohl zbavit. Přesto svá křídla hrdě vystavoval na obdiv, protože mu dodávala pocit jistoty. Zejména po svém zajetí v Afghánistánu pro něj bylo úlevou vidět svá křídla nezraněná a vědět, že se nenechal zlomit.

Peter Tonyho křídla obdivoval a nikterak se tím netajil. Ostatně, on obdivoval křídla všech Avengerů a dokonce ze sebe občas sypal fakty o tom, co jednotlivá ptačí křídla symbolizují, když se někdo z týmu cítil pod psa. Jak by taky mohl neobdivovat křídla svých hrdinů, když všechna byla, jednoduše řečeno, tak majestátní a ohromná?

Steve byl, nepřekvapivě, orel. Peter už stačil zjistit, že si z něj prý Bucky utahoval, když společně bojovali ve válce. „Opravdový vlastenec,“ říkával. „Kdo jiný by měl být Kapitánem Amerikou?“ A Steve

Bucky, na druhou stranu, byl káně. Na rozdíl od Stevových tmavě hnědých perutí, ta jeho byla převážně bílá pouze s černým lemováním po okrajích. Třetinu levého křídla měl vyztuženou kovem, aby se jím mohl snáz chránit i bojovat, ale protože pro HYDRU bylo moc složité nahrazovat jeho křídla celá, radši mu je nechali, než aby ho připravili o schopnost létat.

A Peter se cítil neskutečně poctěn, když mu Bucky svá křídla ukázal, a ještě více, když mu dovolil se na ně podívat a udržovat mechanismus v jeho křídlech v chodu.

(Přesto ostatní zklamaně zaznamenali, že ani tohle nepřinutilo Petera svá křídla vytáhnout, přestože viděli, že s tím bojuje.)

Sam s Clintem dostáli svým přezdívkám a pyšnili se úchvatnými šedobílými sokolími a hnědobílými jestřábími křídly. Nutno poznamenat, že se s nimi uměli ohánět dokonale, a sledovat je létat (Sama bez technologie) bylo něco, co Peterovi bralo dech a vzbuzovalo v něm neskutečnou žárlivost.

Ale Natasha měla křídla těm Peterovým nejpodobnější, a možná i díky tomu se s ní sblížil jako s jednou z prvních. Natasha byla tangara s křídly černými jako noc u spojnic se zády. Od středů křídel jí barva postupně přecházela do tmavých rubínových odstínů červené, až po světlejší karmínovou na okrajích. 

Jenomže navzdory černé barvě, jež se na Natashiných perutích objevovala, její křídla nebyla důvod k nenávisti či posměchu. Tangary jsou milostiví pěvci, ne poslové špatných zpráv.

„– ere? Haló, Země volá Petera. Vnímáš?“

Překvapeně sebou cukl, když mu pan Stark luskl před očima, a s hořícími tvářemi sklopil pohled k zemi, když si všiml, že ho ostatní, kteří momentálně okupovali obývák, pobaveně pozorují. „Uh… pardon, jen jsem se zamyslel.“

„Všiml jsem si,“ zašklebil se Tony. „Ta dnešní mládež, nevydrží dávat ani pět minut. To tě opravdu tak nudím, že jsi přestal dávat pozor po dvou slovech, které jsi ode mě dneska slyšel?“

„Ne!“ vyjekl Peter okamžitě. „Ne, to rozhodně ne, pane Starku. Jen jsem se ztratil v myšlenkách. Vážně.“

„A co je tak důležitějšího než věnovat pozornost svému naprosto nejúžasnějšímu, nejgeniálnějšímu a jednoduše nejlepšímu učiteli?“

„Spousta věcí,“ uculil se na Tonyho a Sam se uchechtl. „Například vymýšlet, co vám má Moula do kávy přidat dneska.“

„Nic takového, kluku, na moji kávu se ani nedívej, jasný?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Jeho učitel ho provrtal pohledem. „Že já tě dneska do dílny nepustím?“

„Ani nebudeš muset,“ ozvalo se za nimi. Oba dva se otočili, společně se Samem a Buckym, kteří vzhlédli od televize. Vedle sebe tam stáli Natasha s Clintem, ve tvářích zachmuřené výrazy, a Natasha v ruce držela mobil, aby ho viděli. „Vláda pro nás má nějakou práci. Jeden vylepšený tropí neplechu.“

„Hydra, tajný vládní experiment, který se nepodařil, nebo něco jiného?“ zeptal se Tony zachmuřeně.

„Něco jiného,“ vzdychl Clint. „Je v Detroitu. Zabil devatenáct lidí a podle všeho převrací město naruby.“

„Takže šílenec,“ shrnul to Bucky. „Na co ještě čekáme?“

„Můžu jít taky, pane Starku?“ vyhrkl Peter. Popadl Tonyho za rukáv jako malé dítě, které prosí rodiče, aby se zastavili na zmrzlinu, a nasadil psí oči. „Prosím?“

Tony se na něj podíval. Nepouštěli Petera na veškeré Avengers zásahy, ale absolvoval s nimi již několik úspěšných (i neúspěšných) misí, a když už byl tady s nimi, neviděl důvod, proč ho nevzít s nimi. Přeci jen, s každou akcí získával nové zkušenosti, které jako budoucí (opravdový) Avenger potřeboval, a navíc měl po svém boku celý tým – co by se mohlo stát?

„Za tři minuty ať jsi v quinjetu, jinak odjíždíme bez tebe.“

„Rozkaz, pane Starku!“

~~~

„Tak jo. Když už jsme tady všichni, Natasho, Clinte, nějaké přesnější informace?“

Sotva quinjet vzlétl, nastaven na autopilota, tým se shromáždil uprostřed na válečnou poradu a pro poslední kontrolu všech zbraní před výsadkem. Komerčním letadlem by let trval devět a půl hodiny. Quinjetem, který je schopen dosáhnout rychlosti sedm set dvacet metrů za sekundu, jenom dvaadvacet minut. 

„Je to nezdařilý experiment soukromé firmy. Podle Nathana Warra, vedoucího výzkumu pro ITEX, došlo ke zkratu elektřiny. Třiatřicetiletý William Trason, jeden ze zaměstnanců, byl u toho. Neměl šanci to přežít, ale elektrický proud zreagoval s chemikáliemi a puf – způsobilo mu to mutaci. Umí ovládat elektřinu. Dokáže ze sebe šlehat elektrické výboje.“ Natasha se krátce odmlčela a podívala se Tonymu do očí. „Něco jako vylepšený Whiplash. Ale zatímco Vanko potřeboval postroj, jemu stačí ruce.“

Steve se zamračil. „Tony, nebudeš mít problém s oblekem?“

Miliardář zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemyslím si. Vanko mi sice usmažil pár obvodů, ale od té doby jsem obleky hodně vylepšil. Bojím se leda o komunikátory. A Petere,“ otočil se na svého svěřence, „pro boha tě prosím, nenech se trefit. Oblek ti pojede i offline, metače mají vlastní mechanismus, ale –“

„– ale když bude oblek offline, ztratím Karen i spojení s týmem, a nebudete vědět, jak na tom jsem,“ dokončil Peter. „Chápu.“

Tony vážně přikývl. Vůbec se mu nelíbila představa, že by uprostřed boje najednou ztratil přehled o Peterových životních funkcích. „Takže opatrně.“

„Stejně bych se rád vyhnul větším problémům,“ pokračoval Steve. 

Sam se zamyšleně naklonil nad holografickou mapu Detroitu, kterou před sebou měli. „Nejlepší bude udržet ho dál od vody. Už teď je mrtvých…“ podíval se hned vedle na údaje, „dvaadvacet lidí.“ Všichni se zachmuřili a Peter se otřásl. Sklopil pohled k zemi, zděšený představou dvaadvaceti mrtvých kvůli _ničemu_. 

„Zatím se drží mezi mrakodrapy,“ poznamenal Bucky. „To sice taky není zrovna ideální, ale lepší než nic. Bude snazší uzavřít oblast a dostat lidi do bezpečí.“

„Já, Sam a Peter se můžeme postarat o civilisty,“ navrhl Tony. „Vy ostatní se zaměříte na Trasona. Až budou všichni v bezpečí, připojíme se k vám.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Steve. „Všichni pro?“ Následovala salva souhlasného mručení. „Fajn. Dejte do toho všechno a buďte opatrní. A teď – pojďme ho dostat.“

Do příletu zbývaly tři minuty a všichni si ještě znova kontrolovali výstroj a zprovozňovali komunikátory. Tony, jehož oblek zatím postával v rohu letounu, se přitočil k Peterovi. Své pravé křídlo mu lehce ovinul okolo těla a tutéž ruku mu položil na rameno. „Opatrně, ano? Kdyby ti vyzkratoval oblek, stáhni se. Je mi jedno, že to zvládneš i bez Karen, prostě se stáhni – v nejlepším případě někam do relativního bezpečí.“ A nebo taky k němu.

Peter se na něj usmál a instinktivně se opřel do jeho dotyku – jak ruky, tak křídel. Věděl, že pan Stark nedává zájem nebo obavy najevo často, a proto si vážil každé takovéto chvíle a doteku. „Jasně, pane Starku.“

„To je dobře.“ Sundal ruku z jeho ramene, ale své křídlo okolo něj nechal, dokud si nenasadil masku, potom křídla zatáhl a nastoupil do obleku, který k němu přikročil blíže. 

Zanedlouho se už snesli mezi mrakodrapy Detroitu. Zatímco Clint manévroval quinjet k přistání, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Peter a Sam vyskákali ven ještě, než úplně dosedli na zem. 

Vrhli se do akce, přesně jak si to rozdělili. Nebylo těžké dostat všechny civilisty mimo ohroženou zónu, přeci jen, přílet jim nějakou chvíli zabral a spousta lidí se už stačila evakuovat do alespoň relativního bezpečí. Pozůstalé – lidi, kteří se báli, nebo se kvůli Williamovi nemohli dostat pryč – z domů i ulic rychle vynášeli tři hrdinové, zatímco zbytek týmu zaměstnával jejich nepřítele. 

Nicméně sotva je William zahlédl, zastavil se a rozesmál: „Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Oni na mě poslali _Avengers_.“

„Dobře, že víš, kdo jsme,“ křikl na něj Steve na oplátku. „Mám návrh: Co kdybys s námi šel dobrovolně a ušetřil nás všechny problémů?“

Williamovou odpověděl výbojem elektřiny mířeným na Steva. Ten tak tak stačil uskočit, když viditelný výboj spálil asfalt, na němž Kapitán doposud stál. 

„Myslím, že to znamená ne,“ poznamenala Natasha. Za běhu aktivovala své Bites a vyslala k Trasonovi vlastní výboj, aby odvrátila jeho pozornost od Steva. 

„Tak teda po zlém,“ vzdychl Clint. Vyslal jeho směrem šíp, ale ten se jednoduše zastavil o elektrické pole, jež kolem sebe Trason rozprostřel. Hawkeye se zaúpěním svěsil ruce. „Sakra, kde je Thor, když ho člověk potřebuje?!“

„Thora ti sice neseženu,“ ozval se Iron Mam skrz komunikátory, „ale já se můžu přidat vám. Falcone, Spider-Mane, jak jste na tom?“

„Dej mi chvilku… a jsem zpátky ve hře s vámi.“ Jako důkaz provedl Falcon ve vzduchu otočku a zamířil k Natashe. 

„Já mám poslední skupinku,“ odvětil Peter. Narazil na pětičlennou rodinu s dětmi uvězněnou v cukrárně, a teď je rychle vedl ven k policejním autům, jež tvořily bariéry okolo několika bloků, aby Trasona udrželi v co nejmenší zóně. 

Teprve až když byli v bezpečí i poslední civilisté, kývl na několik policistů, kteří nerozhodně postávali okolo. „Ujistěte se, že jsou všichni v pořádku,“ navrhl, věda, že jen málokdo by opustil svou pozici, kdyby řekl ‚běžte do bezpečí‘. „My to odteď přebereme.“

Nečekal na odpověď, místo toho vystřelil pavučinu na nejbližší budovu a zhoupl se blíž ke středu dění. „Všichni civilisté v bezpečí,“ oznámil. „Jak to tam vypadá?“

„Bojujeme s chlápkem, kterému elektřina koluje v žilách, a nemůžeme se ho ani dotknout. Co myslíš, hm?“ broukl sarkasticky Sam. 

Peter přistál na boku mrakodrapu, odkud měl dobrý výhled na bojující. „Hádám, že nikdo s sebou nemá gumové rukavice, že?“

Skrz komunikátory k němu dolehlo hned několik pobavených uchechtnutí. „Hádáš správně,“ zavrčel Bucky, když se mu podařilo Williama zasáhnout pěstí do žeber. Vzápětí bolestivě vykřikl, když jeho kovovou paží, jíž Williama udeřil, projela elektřina. Okamžitě ucukl, levou ruku svěšenou podél těla. „ _Do prdele_.“

Steve se okamžitě natočil jeho směrem, ačkoli nespouštěl pohled z nepřítele. „White Wolfe, v pořádku?“

„Jo. Jen nezvedej štít, jestli ho po něm hodíš. Nabije ti ho elektřinou.“ Bucky znova zasykl. „Budu potřebovat chvilku, než dám ruku do pořádku.“

„Nevadí, přeberu to za tebe.“ Peter se napřímil, v rychlosti v hlavě propočítal správnou trajektorii, a pak křikl: „Hej, Pikachu!“

Nevšímal si Tonyho unaveného „ _Petere_ “, jež se mu za doprovodu smíchu ozvalo v uchu, místo toho se odrazil od stěny mrakodrapu a vystřelil pavučinu proti Trasonovi, který se okamžitě otočil jeho směrem, ve tváři zuřivost. 

Jeho pavučina se, na rozdíl od Clintových šípů, skrz Williamovo pole dostala. Jakmile se na něj přilepila, zhoupl se okolo něj, aby ho svou pavučinou obalil. Využil chvíle Williamova zmatení, aby ho z boku nakopl pod žebra do místa, jež teď pokrývala vrstva pavučin. 

„Pane Starku, mám nápad!“ vyhrkl Peter. „Našijte to do něj repulsory i elektrickými výboji.“

„Tohle k ničemu nevede, Spider-Mane,“ odsekl Clint lehce neurvale, ale Peter věděl, že jeho vztek pramení z frustrace nad jejich nepřítelem. „Elektřinu z Widow’s Bites i mých elektrických šípů prostě pohltí a je potom silnější.“

„No prá – VĚ!“ vyjeknutí na konci způsobilo Williamovo náhlé trhnutí, jež Petera vyvedlo z míry. Zapřel se proti němu a na oplátku trhl k sobě. „Co ho zkusit přebít? I on přece musí mít určité maximum elektřiny, kterou může mít v těle.“

„Nabít ho natolik, že z toho dojde ke zkratu nebo výbuchu,“ doplnil ho Tony zamyšleně. „To by mohlo fungovat. Mladej, ty js –“

Víc neslyšel, protože William konečně uvolnil ruce ze sevření pavučiny. Pevně stiskl vlákno, jež měl omotané okolo těla, a Peter si stačil jenom pomyslet _doprčic_ , když se výboj elektřiny prohnal i přes jeho polovodivé pavučiny až do obleku. Ucítil nepříjemné brnění na kůži, pak mu bliklo před očima a jeho HUD zmizelo, stejně jako spojení s týmem. Nastavení metačů se automaticky vrátilo na základní, čímž přišel o zbytek možných kombinací. To Peterovi nevadilo, konec konců, takhle začínal a pracoval i nejvíce. 

Jenže než stačil ustoupit zpět do bezpečí, jak slíbil panu Starkovi, na pravém předloktí a bicepsu ucítil tah a pak byl najednou ve vzduchu a pořád stoupal, obklopen černými křídly. 

Černými křídly, které nebyly jeho. 

William Trason byl –

„Havran,“ slyšel Peter pana Starka vykřiknout, protože ačkoli neměl komunikátor a nemohl odpovídat, jeho vylepšený sluch stále pracoval na plné obrátky. „Samozřejmě, že je havran. Co jiného čekat od lidí jako on.“

Petera polil studený pot, jenž ale nesouvisel s tím, že ho Trason vynášel stále výš a výš. Nemohl se ani pohnout, paralyzovaný slovy, jež k němu doléhaly. 

„Ne nadarmo je spousta vrahů černokřídlých,“ přisadil si Sam.

_Vrahů._

Věděl, že teď není ta správná doba, věděl to, ale tohle slovo mu na kratičký okamžik zastavilo srdce a stáhlo mu hrdlo. Cítil, jak se jeho mysl otupuje vůči všem emocím, stejně jako pokaždé, kdy mu činy či slova ublížily. 

A přesto sebou cukl, když uslyšel Steva vykřiknout jeho jméno. Navzdory nedostatku emocí uměl pracovat se situací, byla to jeho povinnost – nesměl se nechat svými pocity rozhodit, musel dokončit misi. 

Až teď si povšiml, že i ostatní Avengeři vytáhli svá křídla a mířili vzhůru, takže se bitva přesouvala na nebe. Vysvětlovalo to taky, proč jejich hlasy stále slyšel, a on věděl, že i ostatní spoléhají na jeho supersluch. 

„Na můj povel se dostaneš z Trasonova sevření, rozumíš?“ vykřikl Kapitán nesmlouvavě svým velitelským hlasem, jenž Peterova povaha prostě nehodlala neuposlechnout. „Teď!“

Na nic se neptal, nikterak nezaváhal, prostě vykopl nohama a vyrazil pěstí. Jeho tělem projel proud, když se jeho pěst střetla s Williamovým obličejem a jeho nohy zasáhly jeho trup, ale stačilo to k tomu, aby William uvolnil sevření, a potom už dále nestoupal, ale padal. 

Viděl záblesk světla, když Tony, Clint a Natasha postupovali podle jeho plánu a vypálili proti Williamovi veškerou elektrickou silou, jíž měli, jenže on se už ani nestaral, jestli jeho nápad vyšel. 

Řítil se k zemi. Bez padáku, protože oblek byl stále offline, a jakkoli mu křídla cukala pod kůží v marné snaze dostat se ven, znova po tolika letech letět, slova, jež mu hrála v hlavě – _lidé jako on, černokřídlí vrazi_ – tuhle touhu snadno zadupala do země. 

„Spider-Mane! Spider-Mane, použij křídla! Petere!“

Neuposlechl, tentokrát ne. Nesešlo na tom, kolik lidí na něj křičelo, ani že jedním z nich byl pan Stark, jehož uposlechl téměř pokaždé. 

On prostě nemohl poslechnout. 

Blížil se k zemi, nezpomaloval, ale nějak se nemohl přimět k panice. Otupělost emocí se rozlezla dál po jeho mysli, pohlcovala ho celého, až mu nesešlo vůbec na ničem. 

Věděl, že se blíží bezvědomí. Poslední, co viděl, byla známá hnědobílá Clintova křídla společně s bíločernými Buckyho, a ucítil jejich ruce na svém těle, ale na rozdíl od Williama jejich dotek působil na Petera uklidňujícím dojmem. 

A to stačilo, aby bezvědomí milostivě podlehl.

~~~

Probral se pomalu, zato do plného vědomí. Věděl, že leží na pokoji na ošetřovně základny, poznal to podle pravidelného pípání přístroje, jež mu měřil tep, a typického pachu dezinfekce, který se zde držel vždycky. 

Přesto neotevřel oči. Držel je zavřené a snažil se stále pravidelně dýchat, aby lidé okolo něj nepoznali, že nespí. 

Bylo to zbytečné a on si to moc dobře uvědomoval, zejména když k jeho uším dolehlo šest pravidelných, jemu tak důvěrně známých srdečních tepů. Neměl šanci předstírat spánek ve společnosti přinejmenším tří trénovaných vrahů lomeno agentů. 

S tichým výdechem otevřel oči. Pohled upíral přímo před sebe na bílý strop, ovšem věděl, že dříve či později bude muset promluvit. „Dostali jsme ho?“ zeptal se nakonec chraplavě. 

Všech šest dospělých Avengerů se pohnulo. Očividně jenom čekali, řekne-li něco on sám, nebo zda budou muset začít oni. 

„Proč mě vůbec nepřekvapuje, že je tohle tvoje první otázka?“ prolomil ticho Tony. „Ano, Petere, dostali jsme ho. Trason byl poslán do vězení, kam patří. Korigují tam jeho schopnosti, takže se nemusíš bát, že by utekl.“

Williamův případný útěk mu momentálně dělal nejmenší starosti, avšak nikdy by to nepřiznal nahlas. Byl samozřejmě rád, že ho chytili, jenom…

„Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?“ 

Slyšel Natashu se opřít o stěnu, když odpovídala: „Jenom pár hodin. Po zásahu elektřinou jsi upadl do šoku. Vyčerpal ses, když jsi bojoval s vlastními křídly a donutil je se neobjevit.“ V jejím hlase byl jasně patrný nesouhlas. 

Teprve teď se vyhrabal do sedu. Krátce přejel všechny pohledem, ale rychle sklopil oči dolů na peřinu, když z jejich tváří vyčetl vztek, starost, smutek – a v případě pana Starka i zklamání, což bylo ve výsledku asi nejhorší.

„Máš k tomu co říct, Petere?“ Tony měl ruce založené na hrudi, hlas přísný zoufalstvím z téhle situace. 

„William byl – je,“ opravil se Sam, „nebezpečný. Mohl tě kdykoli zabít. Ten pád tě mohl zabít, kdyby tě Clint s Buckym nechytili.“

Steve stojící hned vedle Sama přikývl. „Černokřídlí jsou nevyzpytatelní, Petere. Ani ses nebránil. Nedává to smysl.“

Dech se mu zadrhl v krku, tep poskočil, což díky monitoru neuniklo ničí pozornosti. „Nevyzpytatelní…?“

Sam neklidně přešlápl. „Za smrt mého parťáka může havran.“

„Obadiah byl krkavec,“ ozval se Tony. „Měl jsem za to, že mu můžu věřit, ale nakonec mě zradil.“

Peter nevzhlédl od přikrývek. Do očí se mu tlačily slzy, bál se, že ho zradí hlas, když promluví. Nikdy by si nemyslel, že Avengers, jeho hrdinové, jeho rodina, dají na pomluvy i pověry. 

A to ho bolelo. To ho bolelo tak strašlivě moc. Zvykl si na nenávist, postranní pohledy i ostrá slova cizích, ale od lidí, jež považoval za svou rodinu? 

To by nezvládl. 

To nezvládal. 

Nevšiml si, že se ztratil v myšlenkách, dokud mu na rameni nepřistála čísi ruka. Instinktivně se napjal, protože dotek nečekal, a katapultoval se z postele pryč. Strhl si při tom z ruky pásek, jenž měřil jeho tep, a přístroj začal zuřivě pípat, dokud ho Bucky nevypl. 

Teprve až o několik vteřin později strávených v naprostém tichu mu došlo, co se stalo. Ucukl před Tonyho rukou, nacouval do rohu místnosti, divže se zády neopíral o okno, a všichni v místnosti v reakci na jeho nezvyklý úprk vytáhli svá křídla a napůl je roztáhli v uklidňujícím gestu. 

Ani to jej však tentokrát neuklidnilo. Pochyboval, že teď by bylo něco, co by ho uklidnit dokázalo. Stejně jako předtím během boje, i teď se ho začínala zmocňovat panika, jíž se nepoddával jen silou vůle.

„Petere…“ Tonymu se lehounce třásla ruka, když ji k němu vztáhl. Pohyboval se opatrně, jako by se bál, že ho znova vyděsí. „Jenom o tebe všichni máme obavy. Zejména, když bojuješ sám se sebou, abys nám neukázal svá křídla, i kdyby tě to mělo stát život. Nevěříš nám?“

V marné snaze rozehnat slzy zamrkal, ale jenom to tím zhoršil, a najednou mu po tvářích pomalu stékaly slzy. Zuřivě zavrtěl hlavou, aby vyvrátil domněnku svého mentora. Věřil mu celým svým srdcem, věřil jim všem svým životem, a ničilo ho, že si mysleli opak.

Schylovalo se u něj k emočnímu selhání. Uvědomoval si, že jestli bude tahle diskuze pokračovat, nebude již nadále schopen před nimi tajit, co skrývá pod kůží. Všechna ta léta, kdy svá křídla držel jako tajemství, ho emočně i fyzicky vyčerpala, protože lidská křídla jednoduše nebyla uzpůsobena ke skrývání.

„Samozřejmě, že vám věřím,“ hlesl. Přestože se mu hlas navzdory slzám netřásl, sám sobě zněl cize.

Clintova křídla se zatřepotala, když se jemně, trpělivě zeptal: „Tak proč se před námi skrýváš, Petere?“

_Protože vím, že když vám svá křídla ukážu, alespoň jeden z vás zemře._

_Protože potom by to byla moje chyba._

_Protože všichni krkavcovití jsou vrazi, ať už chtějí, nebo ne, a já nejsem výjimkou._

Nemohl jim říct nic z toho, co se mu prohnalo hlavou, ale zároveň jim neměl jak jinak odpovědět. Co by mohl říct, aby jim nelhal? Těžko by vysvětloval, proč se bojí, že až uvidí jeho křídla, už s ním nebudou chtít mít co do činění.

Tep se mu zrychloval, panika, jíž odolával, se pod náporem myšlenek začala vzdouvat jako přílivová vlna.

Byla to jen otázka minut, ne-li sekund.

Prsty pravé ruky poťukal na sklo za sebou; znamení pro Friday, aby otevřela okno za ním. Potřeboval odsud zmizet, než bude –

„Jestli je to jen nějaká tvoje teenagerská nejistota, nemusíš se bát, Petere. Víš, že tě máme rádi, ať jsi kdokoli.“

– pozdě.

Sotva Tonyho slova dozněla, ucítil tah na zádech a vzápětí se jeho křídla objevila v celé své délce. Potichu zasykl, když z nich vypadlo několik černých pírek a ozvaly se staré rány i jizvy.

Neudržel pohled na zemi. Krátce vzhlédnul k týmu, když uslyšel jejich šokované zalapání po dechu i poskočení tepu, a sotva spatřil jejich zděšené výrazy, stáhl křídla k tělu a otočil se k nim zády.

Nikdo nic neřekl a on se neohlížel, když proklouzl ven otevřeným oknem a neobratně máchl křídly. Bylo to už dobrých sedm let, kdy letěl naposledy, ale přestože si zpočátku počínal skoro neohrabaně, let byla dovednost, jíž nezapomněl.

Poprvé za dlouhých sedm let letěl, aniž by se jedinkrát podíval za sebe.

Nikdo ho nesledoval.

~~~

May okamžitě věděla, co se stalo, když její synovec uprostřed noci prošel dveřmi do jejich apartmánu, oči rudé od stále tekoucích slz a zjizvená křídla svěšená, až je vláčel po zemi.

Na nic se neptala, jen si Petera přitáhla do náruče a pevně ho objala. Nesešlo jí na tom, že ji Peter svírá mnohem větší silou, než by bylo příjemné, ani že jeho stisk zanechá modřiny.

Seděla s ním na jeho posteli, šeptala konejšivá slova a tišila ho, dokud Peter vyčerpáním neusnul. Teprve až když i jeho stisk ochabl, opatrně ho přetočila na bok, aby si neponičil křídla, přehodila přes něj přikrývku a vtiskla mu pusu do vlasů.

Když za sebou potichu zavřela dveře do jeho pokoje, několik vteřin mlčky stála a vytírala si z očí své vlastní slzy.

S hlubokým nádechem se narovnala a odstoupila od Peterových dveří. Pohled jí padl na mobil položený na stolku v kuchyni. Přešla krátkou vzdálenost, popadla mobil do ruky a odemkla ho. Bouřil se v ní vztek.

Ani nezaváhala, když začala vytáčet.

~~~

Tony tupě hleděl před sebe, neschopen kloudné myšlenky.

Vlastně nebyl jediný. Všichni stáli jako opaření už dobrých pár minut, zírali na to samé místo, ačkoli jim Peter už dávno zmizel z dohledu.

Jenomže on z hlavy nemohl vyhnat Peterova zjizvená křídla, jejichž černé peří se pod světlem lesklo. _Vraní_ křídla, jež hyzdily staré i čerstvé rány nezhojené správně.

Peterova křídla.

Spider-Man byl vrána.

_Peter Parker byl vrána._

Nebylo to možné. Nemělo to být možné, protože jak by mohlo? Peter se vždy usmíval, radoval se z maličkostí, užíval si života, co to jen šlo, přestože mu osud pod nohy házel klacky.

Byl si jistý, že Peterova křídla budou čistá, neposkvrněná. Že budou pestrá jako jeho osobnost, veliká a jemná na dotek.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, jak moc se plete.

„Tohle jsme pokazili.“

Clintova slova jakoby je vytrhla z transu. Všichni se na něj otočili, oči doširoka rozevřené. Někteří se nadechovali, aby mu oponovali, ale nic z nich nevyšlo.

Protože jakkoli neradi si to přiznávali, Clint měl pravdu.

„Pokazili jsme to,“ zopakoval. Frustrovaně si vjel rukama do vlasů. „Řekli jsme mu, že černokřídlí jsou špatní. Že jsou to zrádci a vrahové. Řekli jsme mu to přímo do očí.“

Bucky se roztřeseně nadechl. „Nevěděli jsme, že Peter…“

„To nás neomlouvá,“ zavrtěl Steve hlavou. Zněl zklamaně z nich všech i sám sebe. „Všichni víme, jaký Peter je.“

Natasha rozhodila rukama. „No právě!“ vyjekla. Zlobila se sama na sebe, že si nedala dvě a dvě dohromady, že nic nepoznala. „Peter je milý a hodný a pro všechny by se rozdal.“

Chápali, co tím chce říct. Neznali žádného havrana, vránu ani krkavce, který by se povahou jen blížil Peterovi, ale copak to byla někdy omluva?

Nebylo pochyb, že svými slovy Peterovi ublížili. Viděli to v jeho očích, když se na ně podíval. Hluboké laní oči plné bolesti, ublížení a hlubokého žalu, jež byly úplným opakem Petera, jakého znali.

„Na tohle není žádná omluva,“ zachraptěl Tony konečně. Křídla měl obalená okolo svého těla a konečky mu cukaly touhou obejmout Petera, říct mu, že ho má stále rád, že lituje svých slov. Chtěl prosit o odpuštění více než kdykoli jindy.

Peter k němu vzhlížel, a on ho svými slovy i činy jako mentor nepopsatelně zklamal.

„Prvotřídně jsme to posrali,“ pokračoval miliardář. „A Peter je teď pryč a nejspíš si myslí, že ho nenávidíme. Na tohle doopravdy není omluva.“

Rozhostilo se ticho. Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, co dělat. Netušili, jak napravit, co spáchali, protože pouhá omluva v tomhle nikdy nebude dost.

Byli Avengers. Měli chránit nevinné tam venku. Bojovali s lidmi, kteří si mysleli, že jsou něco víc, protože měli moc, peníze nebo sílu.

Ale i oni diskriminovali podle křídel, a co víc, doposud si neuvědomovali, jak takováto slova mohou ranit, přestože to nikdo z nich v životě neměl lehké.

Čím se teď lišili od všech těch kriminálníků tam venku, s nimiž se střetávali na bojištích?

~~~

Zůstali v té místnosti hodiny, ale nikdo z nich si nevšímal, jak čas letí. Nemohli se přinutit otočit se a odejít, takže si posedali různě na židle, zem i postel. Občas se někdo z nich postavil a přešel z místa na místo, ale nikdo už nepromluvil jediné slovo.

Dokud ticho neproťala jednoduchá melodie značící příchozí hovor. Všichni sebou při tom nečekaném zvuku škubli, a pak se otočili na Tonyho, jenž držel mobil před sebou, a z tváře se mu vytratila veškerá barva.

Polkl, přijal hovor a zvedl mobil k uchu. „May –“

„Starku,“ zavrčela May, čímž ho donutila okamžitě sklapnout. Nekřičela, naopak mluvila celkem tiše, ale to jí na děsivosti ani zuřivosti neubralo. „Co jsi udělal mému synovci, že se mi zhroutil v slzách do náruče?“

„May, je mi to lít –“

„Nechci slyšet žádnou tvojí stupidní omluvu!“ zasykla. „Možná nejsem génius jako vy dva, ale taky nejsem hloupá. Peter domů _přiletěl_. Neletěl od svých osmi let a křídla nevytahuje ani doma. Vím, že se muselo něco stát, když riskoval, že ho kdokoli uvidí. Chci jen vědět, _co_.“

Zavřel oči, aby se nemusel na nikoho a nic dívat, když odpovídal. „William Trason, ten muž, se kterým jsme bojovali, jak jsi určitě viděla… On je havran. A my, um, my jsme řekli něco jako že spousta černokřídlých jsou vrazi a zrádci, a, eh, když se tady Peter probral, zeptali jsme se – zatraceně, kurva – zeptali jsme, jestli nám… jestli nám nevěří, a proto ještě neukázal svá křídla.“

Když to teď slyšel nahlas, měl ještě větší chuť sám sebe pořádně proplesknout. Pevně stiskl víčka k sobě a vydechl, aby se uklidnil.

Na druhé straně hovoru bylo dlouhou chvíli ticho, při němž Tonymu mrzla krev v žilách. „Nikdy jsem nebyla tvůj nadšenec, Starku,“ May mluvila pomalu, varovně, „zejména když jsem zjistila, že jsi naverboval Petera, aby bojoval proti ostatním Avengers. Pak jsem zjistila pravdu o Spider-Manovi a společně s tím se sblížila i s tebou.

Důvěřovala jsem ti, že se o Petera postaráš. Slíbil jsi mi, že je v bezpečí, že se mu nic nestane. Měl jsi jediný úkol, Starku. _Slíbil jsi to_. Jenže Peter se teď trápí kvůli něčemu, co se s ním táhne celý život. Trvalo mi léta ho přesvědčit, že vrány nejsou jen to, co všichni lidé tvrdí, a on si tak jako tak pořád myslí, že Benova smrt byla jeho chyba.“ May vzlykla, hlas se jí na konci zlomil. Vztek se změnil v zoufalství, jež bylo z jejího hlasu jasně patrné.

Roztřeseně se nadechla, ale pokračovala: „Peter tě zbožňuje. Vás všechny. Ale víš co? Je mi jedno, že jste hrdinové, že jste cvičení agenti nebo supervojáci. Nedovolím, aby bylo Peterovi takhle ubližováno.“ Teď mluvila tvrdě, nekompromisně. Svá slova myslela zcela vážně a Tony si toho byl moc dobře vědom. „Sprav, co jsi pokazil, a to hodně rychle. Jinak jsi Petera viděl naposledy. Vy všichni.“

May ukončila hovor a Tony tam pár vteřin jen seděl a dýchal, než konečně otevřel oči a svěsil ruku s mobilem dolů. Setkal se s nedočkavými pohledy ostatních. „No?“ pobídl ho Sam.

Tony si olízl rty. „Co říkáte na to, že bychom si zítra,“ na chvíli se zarazil a krátce mrkl na čas, který mu mobil ukazoval, „teda vlastně už dneska udělali výlet do Queensu?“

„Že bychom byli opravdu hloupí, kdybychom se nechopili jediné nabízené příležitosti,“ odtušila Natasha s očima zabodnutýma do těch jeho.

„Fajn. Vyrážíme dneska v devět,“ rozhodl Tony. Přestože toužil zaktivovat Iron Man oblek a vyrazit za Peterem hned, pochyboval, že by May byla z jejich přítomnosti ve dvě ráno nadšená.

Ze svých pozic všechny zvedla jedině naděje, že za pár hodin budou mít šanci napravit, co zkazili.

Ani jeden z nich nehodlal z tohohle boje vyjít jako poražený.

~~~

Říct, že byli nervózní, je slabé slovo. Do města se dostali překvapivě nenápadně, nikdo je nezpozoroval, a brzy už jako skupinka šlapali schody nahoru skrz činžák.

May Parkerové budiž přiznat, že se netvářila překvapeně, když jí o půl desáté ráno na dveře zaklepalo šest Avengerů v civilním oblečení. Jen si zkřížila ruce na prsou a přejela je všechny výhružným pohledem. „Jedna šance, Starku. Když to přepísknete, vlastnoručně vás odsud vykopu.“

Sam, Clint a Steve neklidně přešlápli, zatímco Tony vážně přikývl. May otevřela dveře dokořán. „V tom případě můžete jít.“ Ustoupila zpátky do bytu a zavolala přes rameno: „Pete? Pojď do obýváku, prosím.“

„Chvilku!“ Z Peterova pokoje se ozvala rána, pak nadávka tlumená dveřmi. Pak Peter opatrně vycouval z pokoje, křídla stále vytažená. „Co jsi potřebova… la.“ Utichl, sotva se otočil a spatřil, kdo to okupuje jejich obývák. „Um…“

May k němu přešla a krátce mu pocuchala vlasy. „Budu ve své ložnici, ano? Nechám vás mluvit.“ S těmi slovy zmizela za dveřmi.

Chvíli jenom hleděli na sebe, než Peter nervózně zagestikuloval ke gauči. „Um… posaďte se, jestli chcete…“ Znova nastalo ticho, když ho dospělí uposlechli a posedali si na gauč i dvě křesla okolo. Zírali navzájem na sebe a Peter si až teď všiml, že všichni pozorují jeho křídla.

Při tom uvědomění je lehce roztáhl a pak zase stáhl zpátky k tělu. „Můžu je, um, schovat, jestli vám vadí, nebo…“

„Ne!“ vykřikli hromadně, až se Peter ošil a ustoupil o krok zpátky. „Ne, Petere,“ zopakoval už jen Tony. „Proto jsme taky dneska přišli.“

Peter se napjal, v očích se mu mihl strach následovaný rezignací. Věděl, že to přijde, připravoval se na to v podstatě od probuzení.

Chystali se ho vyhodit z týmu. Nemohl se jim divit, jen málokdo snesl přítomnost vrány po delší dobu. Teď, když věděli, kým je, pochyboval, že by byli ochotni bojovat s ním bok po boku, když jim mohl každou chvíli přinést smůlu.

Ostatně, kdo by chtěl mít na sebevražedných misích posla smrti po boku?

„Chtěli bychom se ti omluvit.“

Překvapeně zamrkal, protože zrovna tohle nečekal. Vlastně přesný opak. Podíval se zpátky na pana Starka, oči rozšířené. „Omluvit?“

„Neměli jsme soudit podle křídel,“ odpověděl Steve vážně. „To, že máme špatné zkušenosti, neznamená, že všichni černokřídlí jsou stejní.“

„Chceme tím říct,“ pokračoval Clint, „že tě známe, Petere. Nemáš v těle snad jedinou špatnou buňku.“

Peter zmateně nakrčil obočí. Nevěděl, kam přesně tím míří, a nelíbilo se mu, čím to stále může skončit.

Natasha protočila očima. Opřela se o gauč a naklonila blíž k němu. „Snažíme se říct, že to, co jsme říkali, bylo neohleduplné a pokrytecké. Nevěděli jsme, jak moc ti tím ubližujeme.“

Při jejích slovech stáhl křídla blíže k tělu. Ano, jejich slova bolela, zejména protože doufal, že oni by mohli mít pochopení. Kdo jiný by ho mohl přijmout navzdory černým vraním křídlům, než nesourodá skupina hrdinů mající vlastní zkušenosti s nenávistí a smůlou?

Tony už nevydržel v klidu sedět a sledovat, jak Peter mlčky přemítá, co jejich přítomnost zde může znamenat. Znal svého svěřence natolik dobře, že věděl, že s největší pravděpodobností došel k nejhoršímu scénáři, jaký ho mohl v danou chvíli napadnout, a to většinou nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Opatrně přistoupil k němu, a když se Peter nepohnul ani dopředu, ani dozadu, udělal ještě jeden krok, až je od sebe dělily pouhý metr. „Petere, pokazili jsme to a je nám to líto. Víme, že omluva to nespraví, ale musíme to zkusit. Petere, mám tě rád, ano? Možná si to teď nemyslíš, ale je mi jedno, jestli jsi vrána, pořád tě mám rád. Jsi pořád Peter, kterého znám, a to se nemění.

Diskriminovali jsme podle křídel, úplně stejně jako zbytek populace, přestože lidem máme jít příkladem a tomuhle se vyhýbat obloukem. Jak říkal Steve, naše špatné zkušenosti neznamenají, že jsou všichni černokřídlí stejní. Petere, udělali jsme neskutečnou chybu a já jí budu litovat až do smrti.“

Udělal ještě další krok k němu a opatrně mu položil ruku na rameno. Peter sebou lehce cukl, ale neodstoupil od něj, což považoval za dobré znamení. „Pete,“ pokračoval, „sice jsem řekl několik nehezkých věcí o černokřídlých, ale neznamená to, že platí na tebe. Vím, že ty takový nejsi, a nevadí mi, že jsi vrána. Nic to pro mě nemění, přísahám. Snad jen, že už nikdy nebudu soudit podle křídel.“

„To my taky ne,“ ozvalo se za nimi.

„Už nikdy,“ dodal Steve. „Nikdy jsem s tím v první řadě neměl ani začínat.“

Natasha souhlasně roztáhla svá křídla. „Já sama nemám co mluvit. S mou bývalou profesí jsem mohla být klidně krkavec.“

„Já jsem zabil víc lidí, než spousta černokřídlých,“ přitakal Bucky. „A to jsem káně.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, zatímco ostatní souhlasně přikyvovali. Peter je mlčky sledoval, ve tváři se mu zračilo tolik různých emocí, že se z ní nedalo nic vyčíst. „Vám opravdu nevadí moje křídla?“ špitl nakonec. Oči měl skelné od slz, jež se mu opět hromadily v koutcích, a hlas se mu třásl zoufalou touhou, aby to mysleli vážně.

„Ne, Petere,“ zavrtěl hlavou Tony. „Nevadí.“

„Nikomu z nás,“ doplnil ho Sam pevně. To, že havran zapříčinil smrt jeho parťáka, neznamená, že se jeho vztah k Peterovi změnil.

Tony mu pevně stiskl rameno. „A vím, že žádáme mnoho, ale prosím… můžeš nám to odpustit?“

Peter je chvíli sledoval. Srdce mu divoce bilo, skoro hrozilo, že si prorazí cestu skrz jeho hruď. Míchalo se v něm tolik emocí, že se v nich sotva vyznal on sám, ale věděl, že vůči nim necítí zášť.

Vlastně přesný opak. Hřálo ho u srdce, když si uvědomil, že Avengers odložili své předsudky kvůli němu, že navzdory předsudkům byli ochotní se s ním stále přátelit, že ho měli _rádi_.

Neměl nad čím přemýšlet.

Pomalu, váhavě roztáhl křídla do plné šířky. Nechal je všem dospělým na obdiv, jizvám i starým ranám navzdory. Hrdě se narovnal, když při tom gestu spatřil v jejich tvářích úlevu i radost, a oni následovali jeho příkladu a taktéž roztáhli svá křídla. Sice ne úplně, protože neměli šanci se do obýváku takhle vejít, ale jemu stačil význam jejich činů.

Tony se konečků svých mohutných křídel opatrně dotkl těch jeho černých, a když Peter neucukl před tím pohybem, přitáhl si ho Tony do náruče a ochranářsky kolem Petera obalil svá křídla.

Peter ho na oplátku objal kolem pasu. Hlavu si zabořil do jeho hrudi a spokojeně vydechl. Cítil, jak Tonyho křídla zakrývají ta jeho, a celým jeho tělem proudilo teplo, protože už to bylo dlouho, co měla jeho křídla kontakt s jinými.

„Mám tě rád, Petere,“ zamumlal mu Tony do vlasů.

„Já vás taky, pane Starku,“ šeptl. A myslel to vážně.

Pak ho Tony opatrně pustil a odtáhl se na délku paže. Chvíli se mu díval do očí, než pohledem sklouzl k Peterovým křídlům. „Um… mohl bych?“

Peter si skousl ret, ale jakmile uviděl, že i ostatní se nedočkavě naklání a přistupují blíže, aby si prohlédli jeho křídla zblízka, přikývl a otočil se k nim zády.

Zamrazilo ho v zádech, když na svých křídlech ucítil hned několik párů rukou, ale zůstal nehybně stát, zatímco jeho tým zkoumal jizvy vryté mezi peřím.

Slyšel jejich zrychlený tep i jejich tiché sykání, když si povšimli zubatých jizev podél jeho páteře. „Petere,“ Tonyho hlas zněl jaksi cize, jak se snažil krotit rostoucí vztek, „kdo se ti snažil uřezat křídla?“

Polkl, rád, že se dívá před sebe a ne na ně, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli by jim jinak odpověděl. „Bylo mi osm. Čtyři spolužáci nebyli zrovna nadšení z vrány ve třídě.“

Cítil, jak se atmosféra v místnosti mění. Instinktivně zavrtěl hlavou; nechtěl ničí lítost. Už dávno se s tím naučil žít.

Ostatní naštěstí vycítili jeho nervozitu, takže Natasha prsty jemně přejela po hluboké dlouhé jizvě uprostřed jeho levého křídla. „A kdo udělal tohle?“

„Toomes.“ Ohlédl se přes rameno a lehce zatřepotal křídly. Zamračil se, když se z nich uvolnilo jedno pírko a spirálovitě se sneslo dolů. „Shodil na mě budovu. Nedokázal jsem křídla udržet pod kůží.“

Tony zaťal ruce v pěst. „Toomes má jediné štěstí, že je ve vězení.“

Peter pokrčil rameny. „Stalo se. Už to nezměním.“

Sam mu opatrně prohrábl pírka a rezignovaně vzdychl. „Jsi až moc hodný pro své vlastní dobro, Petere.“

Jen se na něj usmál. V následující vteřině se znova octl v objetí, ale tentokrát ho obklopovala křídla celého jeho týmu.

Peter zavřel oči, ale i tak mu unikla jedna nezbedná slza. Uslyšel tiché vrznutí dveří a pootevřel jedno oko. Skrz všechna křídla a těla sotva viděl, ovšem přesto rozpoznal May stojící ve dveřích ložnice s rukama přitisknutýma na srdci a širokým úsměvem na tváři.

Teď už se ani slzy potlačit nepokoušel, ale navzdory od včerejší noci, ty dnešní byly slzy radosti a štěstí.

~~~

Peterovi Parkerovi bylo šestnáct, když poprvé procházel chodbou své školy s křídly vytaženými, aniž by cítil nutkání se skrývat. Bylo mu jedno, co si o něm myslí spolužáci či náhodní kolemjdoucí na cestě.

On věděl, že lidem, kterým na něm záleží, nesejde na tom, jakou barvu mají jeho křídla, ani co říkají pověry. Jeho rodina ho měla ráda pro to, jaký je, a vždycky mu hlídala záda.

Protože Peter Parker moc dobře věděl, že barva, velikost ani druh křídel neurčují, jaký člověk ve skrytu duše doopravdy je.

**Author's Note:**

> Upřímně, neplánovala jsem, že z Avengers udělám něco jako rasisty. Ono se to stalo omylem. :’D


End file.
